newstage48fandomcom-20200215-history
Sakura no Hanabiratachi
Sakura no Hanabiratachi (桜のはなびらたち, Cherry Blossom Petals) is AKB48's first indie single and as well their debut single. The song is never played in the anime. The song was also self covered 2008, as Sakura no Hanabiratachi 2008.its also covered by ANG48 as a English translation and part of there 1st Album Lyrics |-|Romaji= kyoushitsu no madobe ni wa uraraka na hidamari ato wazuka no haru no KARENDAA jugyouchuu miwataseba onaji seifuku kita nakamatachi ga otona ni mieru sorezore no mirai e to tabidatte yukunda ne sono senaka ni yume no hane ga haeteru sakura no hanabiratachi ga saku koro dokoka de kibou no kane ga narihibiku watashitachi ni asu no jiyuu to yuuki wo kureru wa sakura no hanabiratachi ga saku koro dokoka de dareka ga kitto inotteru atarashii sekai no DOA wo jibun no sono te de hiraku koto kenka shite denwa shite naita koto atta ne nayanda hi ga naze ka natsukashii yorokobi mo kanashimi mo furimukeba michinori donna toki mo hitori ja nakatta sotsugyou shashin no naka watashi wa hohoende sugiru kisetsu miokuritai SAYONARA namida no hanabiratachi ga harahara kono hoho wo nagareochite arukidasu aoi sora wo miage ookiku shinkokyuu shinagara namida no hanabiratachi ga harahara omoide no sono bun dake utsukushiku me no mae no otona no kaidan issho ni nobotte te wo furou sakura no hanabiratachi ga saku koro dokoka de kibou no kane ga narihibiku watashitachi ni asu no jiyuu to yuuki wo kureru wa sakura no hanabiratachi ga saku koro dokoka de dareka ga kitto inotteru atarashii sekai no DOA wo jibun no sono te de hiraku koto namida no hanabiratachi ga harahara kono hoho wo nagareochite arukidasu aoi sora wo miage ookiku shinkokyuu shinagara namida no hanabiratachi ga harahara omoide no sono bun dake utsukushiku me no mae no otona no kaidan issho ni nobotte te wo furou |-|English= In the classroom next to the window the sun shines like a calendar with only a little of spring left In class, if I look, my friends who wore the same uniform look like adults We're all going towards our own futures On our backs the wings of our dreams are growing When the sakura petals bloom You can hear the bells of wishes everywhere They give us freedom and courage for tomorrow When the sakura petals bloom All over the world, everyone prays to be able to open the door to a new world There were times when we fought, talked on the phone and cried Somehow I miss those troubled days Through happiness and sadness If I look back on that road I wasn't alone at any time In our graduation photo I'm smiling I want to see off the seasons past Goodbye The petals of my tears are floating down I walk with them running down my face I take a deep breath and look up at the blue sky The petals of my tears are floating down My memories are beautiful The stairs to adulthood before my eyes let's wave and take them together When the sakura petals bloom You can hear the bells of wishes everywhere They give us freedom and courage for tomorrow When the sakura petals bloom All over the world, everyone prays to be able to open the door to a new world The petals of my tears are floating down I walk with them running down my face I take a deep breath and look up at the blue sky The petals of my tears are floating down My memories are beautiful The stairs to adulthood before my eyes let's wave and take them together |-|Kanji & Kana= 教室の窓辺には うららかな陽だまり あと僅かの春のカレンダー 授業中　見渡せば 同じ制服着た 仲間たちが 大人に見える それぞれの未来へと 旅立って行くんだね その背中に 夢の翼(はね)が 生えてる 桜の花びらたちが咲く頃 どこかで　希望の鐘が鳴り響く 私たちに明日(あす)の自由と 勇気をくれるわ 桜の花びらたちが咲く頃 どこかで　誰かがきっと祈ってる 新しい世界のドアを 自分のその手で開くこと 喧嘩して　電話して 泣いたこと　あったね 悩んだ日が なぜか　懐かしい 喜びも悲しみも 振り向けば　道のり どんな時も 一人じゃなかった 卒業写真の中 私は微笑んで 過ぎる季節 見送りたい サヨナラ 涙の花びらたちがはらはら この頬(ほほ)を流れ落ちて歩き出す　 青い空を見上げ　大きく 深呼吸しながら 涙の花びらたちがはらはら 思い出のその分だけ　美しく 目の前の大人の階段 一緒に登って手を振ろう 桜の花びらたちが咲く頃 どこかで　希望の鐘が鳴り響く 私たちに明日(あす)の自由と 勇気をくれるわ 桜の花びらたちが咲く頃 どこかで　誰かがきっと祈ってる 新しい世界のドアを 自分のその手で開くこと 涙の花びらたちがはらはら この頬(ほほ)を流れ落ちて歩き出す　 青い空を見上げ　大きく 深呼吸しながら 涙の花びらたちがはらはら 思い出のその分だけ　美しく 目の前の大人の階段 一緒に登って手を振ろう Category:AKB48 Category:ANG48